La La Land!
by Bulecelup
Summary: tidak ada orang, benda, maupun binatang yang waras di Wonderland. Alice merasa sangat kesepian dan mulai stress dengan Wonderland, dan Cheshire berusaha untuk membuat gadis itu kembali ceria dengan.... berubah menjadi manusia.


**Title: **La La Land!

**Pair: **Alice x human!Cheshire cat

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Summary: **tidak ada orang, benda, maupun binatang yang waras di Wonderland. Alice merasa sangat kesepian dan mulai stress dengan Wonderland, dan Cheshire berusaha untuk membuat gadis itu kembali ceria dengan.... berubah menjadi manusia.

**© Alice in Wonderland. **Pity, not belongs to me.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Alice menatap kesekelilingnya, dimana pepohonan asing mengerubunginya. Pohon-pohon itu seperti punya mata di setiap ranting mereka, dan mereka semua menatap Alice sebagai ancaman.

"Cheshire!" Alice berteriak kemana-mana, memanggil nama kucing sinting yang telah menunjukannya jalan buntu di tengah hutan. "Kau memberiku jalan buntu, kau harus membantuku di sini!"

Namun tidak ada jawaban, hanya terdengar suara tawa terkekeh-kekeh yang entah berasal darimana, Alice mencoba untuk mencari asal suara itu, dia berjalan semakin kedalam hutan, dan dia menemukan Cheshire cat sedang bergelantungan di atas pohon sambil mengungamkan sebuah lagu.

"Cheshire!!" teriak Alice, dia benar-benar merasa kesal dengan kucing sinting yang memiliki garis-garis berwarna ungu dan biru di seluruh tubuhnya. "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, beritahu aku jalan pulang ke duniaku!"

"Oh Alice ku yang malang." Kucing sinting itu menyeringai sambil mengoyang-goyangkan ekornya yang panjang. "Aku tak tahu caranya, mengapa kau tidak bertanya kepada ratu hati yang istananya terletak di sana?"

Cheshire menunjuk ke arah istana berwarna putih yang di kelilingi oleh taman lika-liku, Alice mengeram kesal ketika melihat tempat yang di tunjuk oleh Cheshire.

"Aku sudah pergi kesana! Dan apa yang aku dapatkan?? Seorang ratu yang sinting pula, bermain _cricket _menggunakan tongkat _flamingo _dan bola landak! Dan dia nyaris memenggal kepalaku karena aku menasehatinya!" sahut Alice kemana-mana, bahkan karena teriakannya itu, burung-burung berkacamata langsung terbang dari atas sarang pohon mereka.

"Fufufu....Alice, Alice..." Cheshire perlahan-lahan turun dari atas pohon ketika dia melihat Alice duduk bersandarkan pohon dan mulai menangis sambil memeluk kedua kakinya ke dada, gadis itu benar-benar merasa capek dengan kegilaan dunia yang dia masuki secara tidak sengaja ini.

"Tolong bawa aku pulang... " Pinta gadis berambut pirang panjang itu, air matanya membasahi roknya yang berwarna biru langit.

"_Well, _kau sendiri yang masuk kemari, untuk mengejar sang kelinci putih." Cheshire mengelilingi Alice sambil sesekali mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Alice. "Mengapa kau tidak suka berada di sini? Bukankah ini adalah tempat yang kau idam-idamkan?"

Alice menangis lebih kencang setelah mendengar perkataan Cheshire. Kedua telinga kucing belang itu langsung menutup ketika Alice mulai berteriak sambil menangis terisak-isak, teriakan Alice lebih parah daripada teriakan sang ratu hati.

"Aku menyukai tempat ini jika tidak ada makhluk sinting seperti kau!" sahut Alice, Cheshire tertawa mendengarnya, lalu dia merangkak naik ke atas pangkuan Alice, merebahkan dirinya sendiri di atas pangkuannya.

"Mungkin kau akan bisa menyukai tempat ini...." Cheshire menjilat tangannya, lidahnya bergerak melingkari telapak tangannya yang empuk. "Jika ada orang lain berada di sampingmu."

"Huh?" Alice perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, dengan seketika gumpalan air mata jatuh seperti butiran mutiara dari matanya. Dia tak mengerti dengan perkataan Cheshire.

Mendadak ada asap berwarna _pink _mengerubungi Cheshire yang masih berada di pangkuan Alice, Alice terbatuk-batuk karena asap _pink _yang sangat pekat itu.

"Apa yang...." dan ketika asap berwarna _pink _itu lenyap, sosok Cheshire sudah tidak ada. Di gantikan dengan sosok remaja laki-laki berambut ungu gelap pendek, dia memakai jaket _hoodie _ber-_stripes _hitam-ungu, celana jeans berwarna hitam, dan sepatu merek _Macbeth_.

"Mungkin aku....yang saat ini telah menjadi sama denganmu, bisa membantu memecahkan masalahmu. Kau hanya kesepian, Alice-ku sayang." Cheshire yang kini dalam bentuk pemuda ganteng, mendekatkan bibirnya kepada Alice, dan mencium gadis itu.

Anehnya, Alice tidak menolak, bahkan dia menciumnya balik. Memegang leher Cheshire dengan sangat kuat sementara Cheshire memegang tubuh Alice dengan kuat.

Ternyata _Wonderland _tidak seburuk yang kau kira, iya bukan, Alice?

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: **Rehab, **_**Amy Winehouse**_)

**MATTGASM: **....aneh banget yah? *_mengakui kebodohannya sendiri*_ kufufufu... thanks for reading aja deh :DDDD


End file.
